Baby Mutt
by MyOveractiveImagination
Summary: This may be the first in a series of Toradora! One shots i have in mind. I absolutely fell in love with the manga, and the anime adaptation was just as good. Please enjoy and leave any comments or suggestions for future stories
1. Baby Mutt

Ryuuji burst through the hospital door, running full speed up to the front desk. The nurse running the front shrank back in fear from the young man in the black suit. His dress said he was a distinguished young gentleman, probably a businessman or school teacher, but his eyes. They looked like that of a Yakusa boss out for blood. She hid herself behind the clipboard she was holding and squealed in fear. She dared to peek at the man in front of the desk. It was almost as of a dark aura was being emitted from his body, like a murderous cloud rolling off of him in waves. He growled in a menacing voice "Takasu Taiga. What room? Now!" The nurse shrank back and began typing into the main database for a room number. "Maternity ward, room 304!" She squeezed her eyes shut and held up her arms in fear. After a few seconds, she slowly opened her eyes and looked for the young man. He was no longer there. She turned and saw him heading up the stairs, a faint smoke trail behind him. She sat there staring, mouth agape. As she peered around the room, she saw everyone else was backed up against a wall in fear of the young man.

As Ryuuji bolted up the staircase, he flew past several doctors, nurses, and patients. Not that it was a problem. With his looks, people usually moved out of his way. And, to a lesser extent, wet their pants. He usually wouldn't let it bother him, especially not today. As he rushed past the sign indicating he was entering the Maternity Ward, he reflected back on the events leading up to his mad dash for his wife.

He was at dinner with his mother, at the restaurant that he and Taiga had bought. They had spent a majority of the summer working on renovating the old building that had once been a convenience store that had been their main source of food when they had first met in high school. It had shut down over a year prior, and they figured for such a cheap price, what better than to buy such a valuable piece of their history together. They had been married for almost six months, living in a nice condo that Taiga's father had called their "wedding present". Since the deadbeat couldn't be bothered to come out for the wedding. Because they didn't have to pay for rent, they had more than enough money to buy the property. It was a month from being ready to open for business when Taiga got pregnant. Ryuuji enlisted the help of some old high school friends to help while he insisted that Taiga rest, for the sake of the baby. She begrudgingly obliged.

He and his mother had been planning a surprise baby shower for Taiga when his phone began to buzz. He answered the phone and began to say "Hel-", but was cut off, by a loud shout on the other end of the line. "YOU STUPID MUTT, GET TO THE HOSPITAL! IT'S HAPPENING! THE BABY'S COMING!" Ryuuji began to panic and stutter. "B-b-but the baby shouldn't be coming for another month, right?" Ryuuji asked. "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? JUST GET DOWN HERE, YOU STUPID MONGREL!" The phone clicked as she hung up. Ryuuji slammed his hands on the table and stood up, and said to his mother "Tell the staff I'm heading out." His mother looked curiously at him. "Everything alright, Takasu?" She pondered. But he was already out the door and in his car, speeding to the hospital.

Now he was pushing past the doctors to get to the Maternity Ward. He found the room, 304, O.R., and tried to push his way inside. A doctor came to stop him, but froze when he saw the look in Ryuuji's eyes. "S-sir, only the father can be in here now..." he stuttered nervously. "Ryuuji heard Taiga's pained voice and tried his best to compose himself. "That's me. Please, you have to let me in." The doctor nodded and brought him into a small side room, teaching him how to get into his scrubs and wash up. Ryuuji rushed through and headed to Taiga's side. She was in the hospital bed and sweating profusely. Ryuuji took a hold of her hand, and almost immediately regretted his decision. Her iron grip tightened on his hand, turning his fingers a deep shade of red. He spoke to her, trying to encourage her, calm her, but she was just as fiery as ever.

Taiga looked to Ryuuji, tears brimming in her eyes, and said "Ryuuji...I'm scared." He looked at her, a strong girl who he had only see cry three times in the years they had known each other. He was about to speak, but Taiga spoke again. "What if the baby is small like me? I know how that life is. I know how hard it is to live like that. I'm scared for them...". Ryuuji encouraged her "I am too. What if the baby has eyes like mine? I know how bad that life is. But no matter what, they will always be loved. It will be okay. We will always be together." Taiga, despite the pain, smiled at him. She nodded, and pushed.

Several hours later

Taiga sat up in bed, tired from the efforts she had been putting in. Ryuuji held her by the shoulder, leaning on her passed out. It was late. "Useless mongrel," She laughingly joked, careful of the tiny package she held in her arms. She looked outside as a light snowfall had begun. She looked lovingly at the tiny baby in her arms, a small, pale, beautiful creature, sleeping soundly in her arms, with thick dark hair, and bright, big eyes. She snuggled him gently, close to her chest, whispering his name, "My little Seiji,". She leaned back, her baby resting on her chest, Ryuuji on her shoulder. Her two boys. Two boys who she both loved more than the world.


	2. Seiji's First Birthday

The little boy smiled up at the brightly colored balloons floating over his highchair. He reached for the shiny rubber with anticipation, excitedly gurgling and laughing. Suddenly, two small hands grabbed him from under his arms and hoisted him out of his chair.

"Come on, Seiji, it's time for presents," His mother spoke to him in a dramatically chipper voice. Seiji's father walked up behind the two and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Come on, Taiga, let him play with a balloon. I'm sure he'd love to play with a red one." He proceeded to pluck a big red balloon from the cluster of balloons tied to the chair, bit a small hole near the bottom and I hale deeply. He looked at the two, and spoke in a squeaky voice, "I know I do."

Seiji giggled at his father's unnatural voice, causing Taiga to laugh too. "Cut it out, Ryuuji," She said to him. "It's time for Seiji to open up his presents." "Alright, alright," Ryuuji said, "let's head out."

The young family walked out through the sliding paper doors to the back yard of their grandparents' house to a large backyard decorated for a small family gathering, themed for a one year olds birthday party.

A small cheer went up across the yard as family and friends saw the arrival of the guest of honor. Ryuuji's mother sat at the edge of the outside table, covered in birthday decorations and a variety of foods. She jumped up excitedly and reached for the baby. "Daw, what a cute widdle baby. Come on Ryuuji, let little Seiji come to grandma!" Ryuuji nudged Taiga to relinquish her little bundle of joy. Taiga handed him over to her mother-in-law, and Seiji gurgle with delight, snuggling into his grandmother's neck. She cradled him tightly, which made Ryuuji smile. He turned to look at all of his close friends who gathered for his son's party. Kitamura, Ryuuji's best friend, was back from his education in America, and was sitting with the old "class clown", Koji, who was frantically asking many questions about life in America and about Kitamura's fiancé, who he had traveled across the world for. The old class president stood not too far away sporting and engagement ring with a sizeable diamond firmly attached. Ryuuji scanned the yard to find Amii sitting on a bench next to the picnic table, happily chatting with Kushieda. Apparently they were rooming with each other at local college, Kushieda on a baseball scholarship and Amii for business. Apparently, she was becoming a partial owner to a small modeling agency, "sharing her gifts with the world," she says. The two laughed with each other, and smacked each other's hands playfully. Amii's hand lingered for a second, while the two looked each other in the eyes. Ryuuji did a double take when that happened, but decided to ignore it. He went to his wife, sitting next to Kitamura, casually chatting about things over the past 3 years. It was a strange sight, seeing Taiga talk with Kitamura in such a normal fashion, since three years prior, she and Ryuuji were scheming to get her and Kitamura together. Ryuuji took a step back, seeing all the amazing things that he and his friends had completed. They were all still so young. He sat next to Taiga and Seiji. They all beamed together as they continued with the festivities, such as presents and birthday cake, where Seiji mashed a large handful onto his face, to which the entire party chuckled. As Taiga's motherly instincts kicked in and she wiped of his face, Ryuuji took a deep breath and enjoyed everything around him, his friends and family, celebrating his son. He looked across the yard to the fence out behind the house, separating the celebrations from the road stretching through the rest of the neighborhood. Yet despite the happiness around him, Ryuuji felt a sudden sense of forboding. He spotted a tall man in a dark suit, with slicked back raven-black hair. He had a pair of orange-lensed sunglasses on, covering his eyes. A toothpick hung out of his mouth, and the man held a sinister looking smile on his face. He nodded to Ryuuji, and proceeded to walk along. Ryuuji stared off, half in anger and half in fear for his family.

"Ryuuji?" Taiga said as she tugged his shirt sleeve. "You okay?"

Ryuuji looked back where the man once stood. He gripped his wife's hand tightly, his nerves still on end. "I'm okay. I'm okay..."


	3. Night Time Terrors

Taiga awoke with a fright at the sound of her child's cries from the baby moniter. She jumped out of bed and bolted for Seiji's room and slid into the room in protective mother stance, ready to defend her baby from any sort of intruders. When she saw there was no one threatening her child, she picked up her whimpering baby and bounced him up and down softly. "Don't worry, baby," She whispered, gently rubbing his head, "Mommy's here." She cradled Seiji close, but he wouldn't calm down. His wailing grew louder, and Taiga became more stressed. "Taiga, what's wrong?" Called Ryuuji from the next room over. He sleepily walked his way into the nursery to check on his troubled wife and child. Seiji continued to cry as his father came up and took him from Taiga. He bounced Seiji in the same way as his wife, but to no avail. Ryuuji handed Seiji back to his mother and walked down stairs, calling back "Bring him downstairs, keep trying to calm him down. I'm going to heat him up a bottle." Taiga nodded and began to follow them through the small house the two of them owned. It was a small house close to their childhood homes. They moved their shortly after the wedding, and had faced problems like this before with little Seiji. Just like his mom, he could be fussy when he was hungry. As Ryuuji heated up the formula, Seiji cried louder, and Taiga became more and more worried. "Maybe he's sick, should we take him to the hospital?" She questioned Ryuuji. He shook his head. "He isn't running a fever, it's okay. Let's just get some food in him and rock him to sleep." Ryuuji tested the formula on his arm and motioned for Seiji. He took his young boy and held him close and tried to get him to eat, but Seiji only pushed away the bottle. Ryuuji started to become a little more worried, but there were no physical signs that he was sick. Suddenly, an idea struck his mind. "Taiga, do you remember the Christmas party back in highschool? You and Amii sung the Christmas song?" Taiga was confused. "What does that have to do with our situation?" She said rather angrily.

"Sing to him," Ryuuji explained. "You have a beautiful voice."

Despite the situation, she couldn't help but turn red in the cheeks. She nodded and took a deep breath. They both stood there in anticipation. But she wasn't singing. "Come on, Taiga. For Seiji."

Taiga shook her head. "I'm drawing a blank. And I...I...I'm a little embarrassed.."

Ryuuji was taken aback. He was suprised to hear his fireball of a wife was afraid to sing in front of him, despite everything that happened between them, all that they had been through together. "I know you can do it, honey, you are so strong and brave." Taiga looked away, but not before Ryuuji noticed her watery eyes. "I'm not, Ryuuji," She said with a quivering voice. Ryuuji was taken aback. She rarely ever called him by his first name. It was usually "Takasu" or "Stupid Mutt". Her shaky breaths became louder. "Everyone thinks I'm so strong. But I'm always so scared to mess up. What if I don't raise Seiji right? What I'd I end up like my parents?" A steady stream of tears fell down her cheeks, matching her crying sons.

Ryuuji gently grabbed Taiga by the shoulder and pulled her close, careful of the small baby in her arms. He held her loosely, but to her, it felt like the tightest anchor, holding her fast to the floor. "Taiga," Ryuuji began, "you are by far the strongest person I know. You have such an amazing will, that I'm jealous. I wish I could be as strong as you." Taiga sniffles and the tears stopped. Ryuuji took a deep breath, and began muttering a few verses of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

Taiga shoved him. "Not like that you stupid Mutt!" She told him. "He's gonna keep crying with your awful voice," She said half jokingly. She hummed the first few verses and began singing.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. How I wonder what you are". Seiji's tears began to slow, his cries quieting. Soon, his breathing slowed to a steady pace. He was asleep in Taiga's arms while Ryuuji held them close.

The sun rose in the new morning sky, and fresh sunlight lit the neighborhood, shining of the dew settling on the green grass. Inside a quaint little house halfway down the street, inside the living room, lying on the couch, was a tall young man, in his arms a small young woman, beautiful and sweet, and in her arms, a young baby boy, peacefully sleeping in his mother's arms.


	4. Here Comes Trouble

Ryuuji struggled with his tie once again as he got ready for work. He fumbled with his long fingers in an effort to properly knot the darn thing, but it just wouldn't come out right. Taiga walked past the door and saw her husband struggling, once again, to look appropriate for work, and sighed loudly. "I swear, you're absolutely hopeless, aren't you?" She called out to him as she entered the room, and walked up to him. She grabbed the ends of his tie and began to knot it for him. Ryuuji blushed and looked away, scowling. "You know it's not my fault. I didn't have a dad to teach me how to tie a tie. How do you know how to do it?" Ryuuji questioned her.

"There were few things my dad taught me," Taiga said, "and since he didn't have a son until I was 18, he taught me a few 'manly things' so that I wouldn't have to rely on anyone else." She reflected on this with a sad remembrance, the past weighing heavier than usual. Ryuuji smiled sadly, and hugged her tight. "It's okay. He really did you a favor. Now you can help my clumsy self out," he joked. He smiled kindly at her, looking down on her sweet cherub face. She punched him in the chin, and he fell back on the bed. "What the hell was that for?!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Stupid mutt," she said, "I'm here to help you with everything. You would be lost without me," She told him with a wink. Ryuuji rubbed his chin and smiled as she walked out the door. "I love you," he said under his breath.

On his way out the door, Ryuuji ruffled his son's dark, fluffy hair. "Bye bye," he smiled to Seiji. Seiji giggled back at his father. Some days, Seiji seemed to be the only person who wasn't scared of his eyes. He walked out the door to his car, a slick black convertible. Seiji loved it when his dad drove with the roof down. He drove with the roof down for the fun of it, driving down the street to the restaurant. He went parked in his personal spot and stepped out, smiling, ready for another good day. He walked in to the front, prepared for his favorite part of the day. Early morning cleaning. He beamed the whole way through it, sweeping, mopping, wiping down tables. The afternoon slowly came, and the lunch crowd began to line up outside the doors. Ryuuji smiled and looked out at the line, ready to greet the lunch rush.

"Good morning everyone, welcome to the Palmtop Tiger's," he said as he handed each of his guests a menu. He closed his eyes and smiled, and tried to be as unintimidating as possible. Some people still shied away from him, but most were very content. The day went by fairly slowly as he went back to his office to handle some paperwork for his business. The advertising companies wanting to put up some billboards, the health care department commending him on having the cleanest workplace in his area (Ryuuji would be damned if his business wasn't spotless at all times), bills, bills, and more bills. The desk phone rang out, and Ryuuji groaned. He was growing tired of the calls he usually got. Koji wanting to shoot the breeze, big wig companies wanting to buy him out. He was ready to scream.

He answered, "Hello, Palmtop Tiger's, Takasu Ryuuji speaking."

"Ryuu? Is that you, baby?" The woman on the other end said. "Mom?" Ryuuji responded. "What's wrong, is everything okay?"

"It's okay Ryuu, I'm just calling to warn you. I picked up Taiga and Seiji and brought them over to your grandparents' house. Listen close. I saw someone outside of work. I thought I was imagining it, but I saw him. I don't want him anywhere near this family, you hear me?"

"I don't understand, mom, who is he?"

"He's bad news, and that's all you need to know. Be careful, he is a crafty devil. I don't know how long he has been watching you, but he I think he is after you. He has a tattoo of a dragon along his wrist. If you see him, don't talk to him. Please baby, don't talk to him!" She cried. He could hear her shaky voice over the phone. "I promise mom," he said with a firm voice. "But tell me. Who is he?"

His mom took a deep breath and spoke. "He's...he's a criminal. He used to work for the Yakusa and he helped me out when I was in a bad spot. He helped pay off some debts I had. I think he is coming to get paid back. And he is going to do it through you. I don't want him near you guys, he has ways of taking others out for his own gain. Be careful Ryuu. Mommy loves you."

When Ryuuji hung up the phone, he took a deep breath. He knew his mom had gotten mixed up with some strange people, but the Yakusa? That seems a little far-fetched. Still, his mom over reacted, but never that much. He figured the least he could do was go home to be with his family.

He stepped out of the office and was on his way out when his head chef, a close friend he called Wasabi, stopped him. "I'm sorry Taka, but we are having an issue with a customer. Could you take care of it really quick?"

Ryuuji exhaled in irritation. He walked back into the building, looking into the back, where a thick cloud of smoke rose. A man sat in the back with a cigar in between his teeth. He was leaning back in his chair, dumping his ashes on the carpet. Others around him were scooching away. This made Ryuuji infuriated. He tried his best to jeep calm as he walked over to the man, in a black pinstriped suit, with slicked back dark hair, wearing sunglasses with an orange tint. Ryuuji stopped. This was the man who was at his son's party. Now he couldn't contain his anger.

"Sir, you can't smoke in here," Ryuuji said angrily, glaring at the man with his terrifying eyes. The man looked up, and grinned a sickening smile of a delinquent. He lifted his cigar over Ryuuji's shoes and tapped off his cigar ashes. Now Ryuuji could not control himself. "Out of my restaurant. Now!"

The man continued to smile. "For such a successful man, at a very young age at that, that's quite the temper on you." he began in a raspy voice of an alcoholic. He lifted his other hand to grab his glasses, revealing his sleeve. A black outline of a classic Chinese dragon, with glaring eyes and jagged teeth. Ryuuji breathed in deep. The man removed his glasses to reveal a set of piercing, glaring eyes. Eyes that very closely resembled Ryuuji's. "Although I shouldn't expect any less from my son."


	5. A Little Leap of Faith

It was a cold fall day in November at Kaito University. Amii thoughtfully chewed on the end of her pencil, staring outside the library window at the baseball field down the way, where her college team was busy at work practicing for the upcoming tournament. Her focus should have been on finishing up her ten-page paper on business management, but she had her sights intently set on one player in particular. Her Jersey read number 52, and sweat dripped off her face. She reared back her arm, gripping the baseball tight in her hand. She swung her arm downward towards front base and released her grip on the ball, sending it hurtling at a blinding speed towards the umpire. The batter swung as hard as they could, but missed, the bat swinging through the air as if there was no ball there. "Strike three!" Called the umpire. Minori Kushieda took off her hat and wiped her brow, the sweat dripping from her forehead. She breathed deeply and smiled. Amii smiled as Minori successfully staked her claim as a top notch pitcher for the Kaito Dragons. Amii couldn't help but smile. Since graduating high school, the two had started hanging out together. They lived across the hall from each other in their dorms, and they met occasionally for lunch. Things used to be tense, but ever since Amii showed Minori her "True Self", they became very relaxed around each other.

Amii snapped out of her day dream. She realized how fast her heart was beating, and stared at her half-finished paper, red in the face. "Snap out of it, Amii," She scolded herself, "focus on your paper." She shook her head of any thoughts she might have had, even if she didn't recognize them herself.

Later in her room, Minori was standing in the shower, letting the hot water cascade down her body. She figured her sore muscles deserved the long shower. "Ahh," She sighed to herself, "Nothing like a hot shower after crushing it on the field." There was a sudden knock at the door, and Minori jumped in shock. She turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel to go to the front. She walked out of the bathroom and made her way across the living room. It was a large dorm she got on a scholarship for her baseball. She was in the same building as the rich kids at the college. Not that she cared. It was an opportunity to meet new friends! And stick with some old ones. Amii lived just down the hall, and they hung out occasionally. Not as often as she might have wanted. Amii was selfish and snobby, but fun to hang out with, and could be funny at times, and sweet...and cute...

She snapped out of her little daydream with another knock at the door. She tightened her towel and looked out the peephole to the door. "Who dares disturb the sanctum of the Legendary Beast Pitcher of Kaito?!" She proclaimed, hoping to scare off any invading forces. She saw a tall figure with dark hair and long legs standing outside her doorway. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Amii in a pair of black sweatpants and a tight fitting college tee, her hair up in a bun. "Minorin? It's me, Amii," She called out.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE." Minori shouted from behind the door. Amii was a little startled as she heard Minori rustle about behind the locked door. Suddenly, the door flung open, and Minori stood there in a short pair of basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt. "Hi, Amii, everything okay? You usually don't come over this early, and without warning."

"Everything is alright," Amii said. Shifting a little uncomfortably on her feet, "I just wanted to check on you to see how everything is going. Baseball, classes. You know, catch up?"

Minori smiled and moved out of the doorway. "Come on in," She said, composing herself.

That evening, Minori and Amii sat on Minori's couch, sipping from mugs, drinking hot chocolate. They chatted idly, joking and laughing, shooting the breeze, Minori talking about baseball and Amii going on about her class and finishing that paper in such a shirt time "So," Minori began, "schoolwork aside, how has everything been?" Amii nodded, and asked Minor the same thing. Minori nodded in return. They both finished off their drinks and put their cups in the sink. Amii thanked Minori for the drink and began to head out. Minori waved goodbye and sat back down on her couch when the door shut. She jumped a little when she heard a sound at the door. "Minorin? I actually have an issue...can we talk?" Minori opened the door and let her back in. Amii stepped in and sat down on the couch, her seat still warm. Looked at Minori, whose face held concern for her friend.

"Do you remember when Taiga and Ryuuji planned to run away? Earlier that day, you confessed your love for Ryuuji?" Minori's gaze darkened a tad and she nodded. She remembered the day like it was yesterday, and not two years ago. As they ran down the halls, she felt a small pang of jealousy towards her lifelong friend.

"How did you cope," Amii continued, "with knowing you couldn't do anything to get what you really wanted?"

Minori was a little taken aback. She felt that familiar jealousy. Although, this time, it wasn't at memory of losing Ryuuji to Taiga. It was at the prospect of what Amii was asking. So many questions whizzed through her mind. Had Amii fallen for someone? Who was possibly breaking her heart? Why was she so concerned about it?

"Well," Minori continued, "I guess I just got over it. I really cared for Ryuuji. But I valued our friendship more. I couldn't hurt our circle of friendship." Amii nodded. She took a shaky breath and asked a monumentally important question. "But what if I wanted us to be more than friends? But you are afraid it could destroy your friendship?" Minori froze at this. She clenched her fists. She was never really the jealous type, but she couldn't help but be upset at this.

But she knew, she couldn't let her friend down. She had to be honest.

"You just have to take a little leap of faith," she began, "be brave. Look him in the eyes and tell him how you feel. You will never know unless you say it. Trust me. You don't want to be like me..."

Amii listened to her words carefully, her nervousness building up, and worried she couldn't say it. Minori grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on, Amii, let's go find him! Confess your feelings, be a man!" Minori began. She pulled her to the door, but Amii resisted. "No, Minorin, don't do it," She struggled to get out of Minori's grasp. "Nonsense! If you don't do it now, you will never be able to confess!" She began to pull harder, struggling against Amii.

"Stop!" Amii shouted. Minori halted and looked at Amii. She was red in the face and looking down at the ground between her feet. "I-I-I... I can't g-go..." Amii said. She gulped and took in a deep breath. "This is my leap of faith," she said. "It's been two years since we started college. I've learned a lot. I am so tired; I have never worked this hard in my life. But none of it matters,"

"Not a single thing matters unless I have someone by my side to help me. I'm not as strong as I seem, and I can't do it alone. I can't do it, I'm too scared to do anything, say anything, and I just cannot tell them how I feel alone."

"You won't be alone," Minori said, "I will be here. For every time that you have trouble, I will be there. I promise. I will always be there. Even for this guy."

Amii looked down again, grabbing the bottom of her shirt. "So what you're saying is, you will be with me forever? Even when I realize that I like someone?" Amii stepped closer. "And that she's the sweetest girl I could ever meet?" Minori's heart began to race with each of Amii's steps. "And that here, in this leap, I want to tell her how I feel. That I care for her?" Amii, in a crazy mix of bravery and stupidity, grabbed Minori's hands tightly, gazing onto her eyes. "That I love her?"

For the first time in her life, Minori had no words to say. She looked back, deeply into Amii's eyes, and leaned in close. She puckered her lips, and moved closer to Amii, who copied the gesture. Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss, and they wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace. They pulled away from each other, both red in the face and eyes brimming with tears. "Amii," Minori whispered. "I think I love you too." They smiled at each other, and just geld each other close. "Are we moving too fast?" Minori asked. Amii, blushing, responded with a solemn "Yes...but I'm willing to take the leap if you are." Minori beamed and nodded, pulling Amii into a tighter embrace. As they laid down together on the cheap couch, they lost themselves in each other, forgetting their worries, their fears, and themselves. In the deep of the night, they took the leap together


	6. Daddy Dearest

"What? Big man's too 'grown up' to give his old man a hug?" The man stood and opened his arms wide. He was lanky, but the outline of a thick magazine was shoved into his waistband stretching up his stomach.

"Oh, well I guess you have never met me. Let me introduce myself. My name is Neikan Akuma, and I am your father. Now, give papa a hug." He advanced on Ryuuji, offering himself up. Ryuuji smacked his arms away in anger. "Who the hell do you think you are, showing up here and claiming to be my father?! And even if you were, why would I want to see that scumbag?!"

"Not much of a hugger, I see. That's fine, that's fine, a firm handshake will do," Akuma held out his hand towards Ryuuji. Ryuuji stared at it in disbelief. Akuma's snake like eyes never wavered, his grin plastered on his face looked more like a grimace. "Didn't you hear what I said?" Ryuuji stammered, "If you are who you say you are, I want you to leave. NOW!" He gathered Akuma's salmon dress shirt in his hands, lifting him a little of the ground.

"Now Ryuuji, is that any sort of demeanor to show off in front of these lovely patrons of yours?" Akuma said slyly, his smile still smugly plastered on his face. Ryuuji looked around, noticing all noise has stopped. The customers were staring. Not good for business at all. Ryuuji lessened hi grip. "Sorry folks, enjoy your meals, five percent off all of your bills." This seemed to put the crowd at an uneasy rest, but they all returned to their meals. "Please sir," Ryuuji said in the nicest manner he could muster, "would you kindly come and talk with me outside for a second?" He began to hastily make his way out the front entrance, praying this man who claimed to be his father would follow peacefully. Once they made it outside, Ryuuji turned around, only to have his collar snatched in a similar way that Akuma's had the moment before. "Now listen son, as much as I loved that little scene, I am not going to take any disrespect. I do not believe you should spare the rod from the child." Akuma was really in his face, the smell of old cigars was thick on his breath.

Akuma backed away, releasing Ryuuji from his grip. "Know, we are both grown men, so let's talk civilly, alright? I know you aren't in the mood to deal with all this at once. You are my son, after all, and I am the same way." Akuma walked to the pavilion, pulled out a nice chair under the covered table in front for outside dining. "Have a seat. Please." This was the first time that the smile left Akuma's face. Along with the smile, Ryuuji noticed, was the crass attitude. He was actually quite cordial if need be. "We both know I certainly don't deserve any 'father of the year' awards," he began, "and before you say anything, I know your mother contacted you and told you not to even come near me. And I have hurt her and you both very deeply. And though my apologies aren't worth the years I have been gone, I sincerely do apologize from the bottom of my heart. I was young and foolish, not ready for the responsibilities of suburban adulthood. Much unlike you, I see. You appear to be very successful, against the opportunities I gave you, or more so, have taken from you."

"What's your point?" Ryuuji snapped. These were heartfelt words, but Ryuuji had years of pent up anger to deal push past first.

"I have run into some good fortune as of late. I wanted to share my newfound wealth the only family I have left, if I haven't driven them away yet, that is." These words mad the snarling face of Ryuuji's crack. These weren't the sounds of a con artist at work. They were the pleading cries of an old man. "I know I have done a lot of wrong. But I need to make up for that. I see I have a grandson now, so if I can't be there for you, I can at least be there for him. I know I'm not too far gone, I have changed. Let me show you that I've changed." Ryuuji considered the eyes of this man, the beady, snake-like eyes that so closely resembled his. He knew that this was indeed his father. Damn his soft heart.

"Listen, Mr. Neikan," Ryuuji began.

"Akuma, if it's all the same to you," Akuma requested.

Ryuuji nodded. "Akuma," he continued, "I appreciate the apology. It certainly doesn't make up for what you have done, but it is accepted nonetheless. However, knowing your past, I cannot in good conscience accept any money you offer me, my company, and certainly not my family. I don't know how you got however much money you have, but I'm sure you have debts to pay off and, if you're staying in town, you need to get yourself a place to stay, so you need to spend money on that. I thank you for stopping by, and I am willing to forgive your actions in my restaurant. But I really need to get back to work. Have a good day."

"Wow," said Akuma, "That stings. It really does. I hope you know I made myself very vulnerable in that situation, and in my line of work, I promise I don't do that often."

"And what is your line of work?" Ryuuji questioned. That familiar smile crept back on Akuma's face, almost as if it had never left. "I work in what some might call 'retail trade'," Akuma said. "Very profitable, but not the kindest clientele," he chuckled.

"Exactly, now why would I want my son to have to be involved with that in any way?!" Ryuuji shouted, his anger once again boiling to the surface. "Listen…" Ryuuji took a deep breath and continued. "If you really have changed like you said you have, then maybe, MAYBE, you can meet my son. But only if you remain calm, polite, and don't bring any of that garbage form your past into my household."

"Of course, son. Listen, my company is legit, I can give you my card. But I would like your trust before I meet my grandson. I would like to invite you and your girl-"

"Wife," Ryuuji interrupted.

"Wife," Akuma continued. "You and your wife to dinner. My treat. If you accept any of my money, at least let it be this. I want to get to know you. Please Ryuuji?"

The constant begging was obnoxious, but Ryuuji caved. "Fine."

Akuma's smile seemed more genuine. "Perfect," he said excitedly. "What say we meet at the old café downtown? I hear they have some great dessert." Ryuuji was familiar with the building, an old childhood friend, Minori, used to work there. It was safe and open. "Alright. I will convince Taiga. See you at 7?"

"7 it is, son. Ooh, and don't tell your mother." Akuma pleaded.

"Of course, not," Ryuuji called back while walking into the restaurant, headed straight for the telephone to call his mother.

When Ryuuji was out of sight, the snake-smile returned to Akuma's face, his gaze going dark, an evil glint in his devilish eyes. "Taiga, huh?"


End file.
